Spanning the multiverse
by BabLe7
Summary: The multiverse has been thrown out of balance by a Madara. The balancer makes a decision and calls in the naruto of other universes to solve the problem. But who to send? There are simply too many to choose from. M for safety. enjoy. R&R please. INDEFINITE HIATUS. CHECK PAGE FOR REASONS.


Spanning the multiverse

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Multiverse observation room…

"What the hell?" A man in silver robes said as he watched over the multiverse. Madara in universe A57-E was pulling the Akatsuki organizations from other universes to help him in his cause. The man ran his tanned hand through his medium length blue-slate hair. "I know how to fix this but the Ascendant council isn't going to like this." He said before walking away to the council chambers.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Ascendant Council Chambers an hour later…

"What you propose is madness!" Pyron, master of fire, exclaimed.

"Calm yourself, hothead. He has a point." Shinigami said in a disarming tone. "This Madara is pulling allies from other universes. Why not counteract it by doing so ourselves to aid the chosen child?"

"But this is outrageous. How did he even gain the ability to do this in the first place?"

"I'm afraid that is partially our fault" Amaterasu said from beside her two brothers, Tsukiyomi and Susano'o. "He is using a bastardized form of the gift we gave his clan long ago."

"What's done can't be undone in this case as Chronos only has the ability to affect one universe at a time and this would require setting back the entire multiverse." Kami said from her seat next to both Chronos and Shinigami.

Airenna, mistress of wind, spoke up. "So are we or are we not going to go through with Rezilauqe Esrevitlum's plan of pulling the chosen child from several other universes in order to aid this one that has become unbalanced?"

"I vote for it." Aguaviana, mistress of water, spoke up.

"As do I." Raiden, lightning warden, said.

Soon, the rest of the council conceded to the plan and it was left to Rezilauqe, equalizer and balancer of the multiverse to gather the chosen children and decide which of them to send.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Universe N69-D

"I'm glad were back from Wave in one piece, considering it went from being C-ranked to being A-ranked" Naruto said as he walked through the gates of Konoha with his scorpion familiar Dokuhime on his right shoulder.

"Got that right brat." Anko said from her position next to him on his left.

"Sakura, Sai, want to join me and Anko-chan for dango after we report back to the Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"Sure."

"Okay."

Before Naruto could respond, there was a flash of light and he was gone.

After Anko got the spots out of her eyes she looked around but didn't see Naruto anywhere. "Naru-kun? Where'd you go?"

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location unknown…

Naruto opened his eyes after clearing them of the spots that were present because of that strange flash of light. "What the hell?" Naruto said. His surroundings were definitely not Konoha anymore.

"That's what I said when I first got here." A voice that sounded strangely like his own said from his right.

Naruto turned to see a skeleton with wearing archaic armor, a hooded cloak and carrying a massive sword.

"Same here." Said a rather feminine voice from his left.

Naruto turned to see an almost mirror image of himself except with boobs and longer hair. However Naruto pretty much only noticed her chest and got slapped for it. "Okay, I deserved that." Naruto said.

"Settle down." A voice said from in front of them.

"Fine" Came the chorus of well over a thousand responses.

"My name is Rezilauqe Esrevitlum. I am the one in charge of balancing the power dispersion in the multiverse. All of you Narutos and Naru are here for one purpose. Out of all of you I will be choosing seven to send to aid your brother in another universe. The Madara Uchiha of that universe somehow figured out how to call the Akatsuki from other universes and has pulled seven other Akatsukis into his own universe."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

BabLe7 here, glad you read this pilot chapter. They will most likely end up in the Second Chance-verse so please go to my page and vote on the pole for which Narutos will be sent to help. The female Naruto is already going so that leaves six. Please vote. I can't continue this story otherwise because then I wouldn't know who to send.

Please review and vote on the pole on my page. Thank you. See you next chapter.


End file.
